youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Dude Perfect
Twins Coby, Cory Cotton, Garret Hilbert, Cody Jones, and Tyler Toney are a crew of friends that have a channel called Dude Perfect. On the channel, they primarily do trick shots and has received over 5 billion total video views from it, making their channel be within the top 150 most viewed on YouTube. The channel is so popular that it is the most subscribed on YouTube in the "Sports" category. Overall, Dude Perfect ranks as the 8th most subscribed channel on YouTube with over 29 million subscribers and counting. In addition, their channel is the most subscribed from the United States. The Start From the start, they started to do trick shots and they got acclaimed fame from the beginning. That's because these one was one of the first times trick shot videos and channels ever made. Their early videos were pretty simple and not a lot of budget was spent on the videos. They put their high school basketball skills along with others and friendship which dated back to College in their videos from the beginning and have bonded much more since along with improving their skills in the world of trick shot contests or showings. Popularity The rise of fame that Dude Perfect got was in 2013 and in 2014 when trick shots were everywhere on YouTube, Dude Perfect, already having a following, got a lot of popularity on YouTube. They appeared in a lot of commercials on a lot of events, got their own televison series "The Dude Perfect Show" which aired their first season on CMT and currently airing it's second on Nickelodeon (since 2009 many YouTubers have appeared on the children oriented networks, Nick and Disney, with Fred being the first), got mentioned all around the world through writing or video platforms, had famous celeberties (mostly sports stars) endorsing them or featured in their videos, and as a result almost got ten million subscribers in a span of one year. Their popularity continues to grow as many admire they love and skills of competions and trick shots along with their expression of family friendly entertainment, as well as their appearances on Guinesss World Record books which they have been on several times so far. Channel Series (contents) Aside regular videos which consists of just trick shots, these are the special videos on the channel. Stereotypes The Stereotypes series is where the dudes act out the stereotypes of different subjects. The "Rage Monster" stereotype appears in every Stereotypes video and is portrayed by Tyler. The Rage Monster usually screams and destroys objects, and mainly rages at Cody. Battles They do a battle series where all five of them compete for the win. They do videos over Nerf battle and such. Coby won his first battle recently in Giant Sumo Battle. Face-Off Face-Off videos are featured on the Whistle Sports Network YouTube channel. In these Face-Off videos, the Dude Perfect members draw two people to Face-Off in a contest and a sideline announcer to commentate. The commentator is usually portrayed in a comedic sense, with an outlandish outfit and personality. Tyler is most often chosen to play this role, having been selected 10 times. At first, the winner received a replica WWE Championship belt, referred to on-air as the "WWC (Winner Winner Championship Dinner) Belt", but eventually a customized Dude Perfect Face-Off Championship belt was created, first debuting in the Office Golf Face-Off. However, the WWC is still occasionally presented along with the customized belt. Coby is the most successful member of the group in regards to Face-Offs; he has competed in 7 Face-Offs and won 6 of them. By contrast, Cory is the least successful, being winless in his 7 Face-Offs. Dude Perfect Customs Aside their video content and style, here is a list of things affiliated with Dude Perfect: *Dude Perfect has a Panda (a person dressed in a Panda costume) who taunts people from the opposing team in Dude Perfect's various contests, meaning the Panda appears on Dude Perfect's videos often. Sometimes he takes part in the competitions and wins them even. The Panda is quite famous due to being a mascot at the Texas A&M University (the college Dude Perfect went to) and being apart of Dude Perfect. This list will be continued. Subscriber Milestones * Dude Perfect reached 1 million subscribers on May 13, 2013. * Dude Perfect reached 2 million subscribers on December 31, 2013. * Dude Perfect reached 3 million subscribers on July 28, 2014. * Dude Perfect reached 4 million subscribers on January 17, 2015. * Dude Perfect reached 5 million subscribers on May 1, 2015. * Dude Perfect reached 6 million subscribers on July 9, 2015. * Dude Perfect reached 7 million subscribers on October 12, 2015. * Dude Perfect reached 8 million subscribers on January 8, 2016. * Dude Perfect reached 9 million subscribers on March 17, 2016. * Dude Perfect reached 10 million subscribers on May 26, 2016. * Dude Perfect reached 11 million subscribers on July 21, 2016. * Dude Perfect reached 12 million subscribers on September 4, 2016. * Dude Perfect reached 13 million subscribers on October 19, 2016. * Dude Perfect reached 14 million subscribers on November 24, 2016. * Dude Perfect reached 15 million subscribers on December 28, 2016. * Dude Perfect reached 16 million subscribers on February 25, 2017. * Dude Perfect reached 17 million subscribers on April 6, 2017. * Dude Perfect reached 18 million subscribers on May 1, 2017. *Dude Perfect reached 19 million subscribers on June 9, 2017. *Dude Perfect reached 20 million subscribers on July 1, 2017. *Dude Perfect reached 21 million subscribers on July 27, 2017. *Dude Perfect reached 22 million subscribers on August 31, 2017. *Dude Perfect reached 23 million subscribers on October 2, 2017. *Dude Perfect reached 24 million subscribers on November 19, 2017. *Dude Perfect reached 25 million subscribers on December 26, 2017. *Dude Perfect reached 26 million subscribers on January 25, 2018. *Dude Perfect reached 27 million subscribers on February 11, 2018. *Dude Perfect reached 28 million subscribers on March 12, 2018. *Dude Perfect reached 29 million subscribers on April 9, 2018. Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views